Unexpected Afternoon
by Triforce Garner
Summary: He had forgotten what day it was, and so, didn't realize it until it was too late. He'd been lured into a trap! Well, looking down next to him at the little boy waiting patiently for their food, he guessed he couldn't call the afternoon a total loss. Whatever made the kid happy made him happy too.


Author's Note:

I dunno. I felt like it :) I never did celebrate dad day growing up. I always celebrated double mom day since I grew up with two moms. Now my bro is a dad himself so I guess I've sort of learned to appreciate it more. Anyway, sob story over, fanfic story begin!

 **Warnings** : mild cursing

* * *

'Unexpected Afternoon'

* * *

He looked down at his phone for the fourth time, staring at the little digital clock and tightening his lips into a thin line. He heard a soft thumping sound next to him and glanced to his right, peering down at his small companion.

Denzel stopped kicking his feet against his seat and returned Cloud's stare, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Cloud blinked, not entirely sure why Denzel was apologizing. "Huh? Oh. Right."

Cloud turned his gaze back to the diner entrance, glaring at the door for all it was worth. He couldn't quite prove it yet, but he was certain he'd been set up.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Denzel asked, oblivious to Cloud's inner annoyance. Cloud glanced back down at the brunette briefly.

"Nothin'." he said softly. His voice held no malice, but his expression was diving deeper and deeper into the opposite direction.

Whatever Barret and Tifa had cooked up, they would not be happy with the results.

For now, though, he'd let it go. He had a few hours of time to kill and he internally hated the idea of taking a sulking Denzel home. He'd promised the kid that they'd have a good day together, albeit with Barret and Marlene, and damn it they were going to! He had disappointed Denzel enough already!

He sighed, grabbing the menu laid out on the table and quickly skimming it. He heard the door tinkling as someone walked in and looked up. A stranger.

He sighed again, sliding the menu across the table to Denzel, his eyes still trained on the door.

"Pick whatever you want." he said, his voice still soft. Denzel peered back up at Cloud, taking the menu slowly.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

Cloud looked back at Denzel, said boy looking back up with a look of confusion and wary.

"Is something wrong?"

Cloud did it again, that thing where his mouth firmed a thin line. He kept wanting to stare at the door as if ready to attack Barret should he actually show up, but fought the urge. Instead, he shook his head.

"Nah, just spacin' out."

Denzel grinned, glad that nothing was wrong and that he hadn't made Cloud angry, and took a peek at the menu. "Hmm, maybe just a burger?"

Cloud watched, wondering in his head just what was taking Barret so long. He didn't mind sitting here with Denzel, he just wished he would know what was going on.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Denzel shouted, handing Cloud the menu and pointing at his desired meal. Cloud nodded, waving down a waitress.

"I need one kid's burger meal and a water, please." he said, handing the young woman the menu. She quickly jotted down the order, flashed Denzel a sweet smile, and wandered off to the kitchen.

Denzel settled his chin on his arm, not sure what to do next. He was mildly confused as to what was going on, but Cloud had told him everything was fine. He believed him. But still...

"Did something happen to Barret and Marlene?" he asked curiously. Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know. They said they were coming, but they must have gotten distracted."

Denzel sat up straight. "You mean they forgot about us?"

Cloud chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Alright! Here we are! One kid's burger meal, and a water, for these two young men!" the waitress giggled. She smiled down at Denzel again, then glanced at Cloud. Cloud frowned as he realized she was smiling at _him_ too.

"This is great! Thanks!" Denzel chirped happily as he munched on his burger.

Cloud watched the waitress wander off again as he sipped his water. Had he done something bizarre?

"Cloud?" Denzel said.

Cloud immediately redirected his attention, choosing to forget about whatever weird situation he'd gotten into this time. "How's the food kiddo?"

Denzel grinned, ketchup smeared all over his mouth. "It's good!" he cheered.

Cloud shook his head, unable to stop the smile on his face. He reached across the table, grabbing a napkin and wiping Denzel's face off quick before he could protest.

"Hey!" Denzel complained, pretending to pout. Cloud's smile grew wider as he balled up the napkin and placed it on the table.

"Hey yourself! Didn't Tifa tell you to use your table manners?" Cloud reminded, still smiling. Denzel suddenly looked guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry...what are you doing!?"

Denzel's eyes widened as he watched Cloud reach over and grab a few of his fries and chuck them into his mouth. "Cloud!"

Cloud chuckled again, Denzel joining in. "You keep poutin' and I'll steal all of them." he threatened, reaching back over again. Denzel let out a childish squeal, something he rarely ever did, as he swatted Cloud's hand away.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" he giggled as he tried to protect his food. He relaxed as Cloud ruffled his hair.

"C'mon, hurry and eat so we can meet up with Tifa." Cloud said as he checked his phone again.

Denzel nodded, turning back to munch on his food.

"Not too fast, you'll choke!"

"Alright _dad_!" Denzel joked, slowing down but not missing a beat.

Cloud blinked, watching the small boy eat his meal as fast as he could without choking.

He slouched in his seat, shaking his head. Oops.

' _Damn, forgot it was Father's Day._ ' he thought to himself as he rubbed the side of his face. He had never in his life kept track of the day because he'd never needed to. He had never had a father to celebrate, so the date had quite simply slipped his mind.

But now it all made sense. Well, sort of. Barret's not showing up must have been a coincidence or a mistake on the gunner's end. Perhaps he just forgot at the last second? But then, why wouldn't he call or text? Even a short, 'Sorry, gotta celebrate Father's Day! I'll see you later!' would have sufficed.

He sat up straight again, having leaned on the palm of his hand as he thought, and then stood up from the table.

"Hey, I gotta go make a call real quick. You think you can hang out here for a sec?" Cloud said to the small brunette.

Denzel shrugged as he chewed. "Sure."

Cloud nodded, walking away and glancing at the other customers around the diner.

He walked outside, not noticing the heat of the day despite it being the beginning of Summer. Flipping open his phone, he dialed Barret's number and thought about what he would say. Ream him out or give him a chance to explain?

He frowned deeply as the line never picked up. With a sigh he quickly dialed the a different number and put it to his ear. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Again, no answer.

"Damn." he swore, glaring down at the home screen on his phone. Barret not answering his phone was one thing, but _Tifa_? He grumbled under his breath as he walked inside. Now he definitely knew something was up.

Denzel froze as he watched Cloud stomp back to his seat. He waited for Cloud to say something, but he didn't. Instead he stared ahead and seemed to be deep in thoughts, probably wild ones at that.

"Cloud?"

"Are you finished eating?" Cloud asked patiently. Although it was obvious Cloud was angry at _someone_ , it was obviously not Denzel. Relaxing somewhat, Denzel nodded.

"Yah, the food was good. Thank you."

Cloud nodded, fishing through his pocket for his wallet. "You're welcome. Have you had enough?"

Denzel smiled. "Yah, I'm good Cloud."

"Good." Cloud answered shortly, throwing a few gil on the table to cover the cost. "Let's get out of here."

"Yah!" Denzel shouted excitedly, making Cloud smile. He didn't remember the first time, but every time after that he'd ridden Cloud's Fenrir was awesome! He hoped that someday he'd have one too and perhaps if he was lucky Cloud would teach him. It was just one more way that Denzel wanted to be like Cloud.

They wandered outside after thanking the waitress, Cloud choosing to look elsewhere after that awkward stare at the table. Denzel immediately hopped onto the bike and waited as Cloud got on in front of him. Neither one noticed the waitresses standing next to the door watching as the two sped off.

"It's so wonderful to see a father and his son out together! Happy families are in such short supply nowadays!" one of them giggled as the bike got further and further away.

"I know! It's so sweet!"

* * *

It was late in the evening and Cloud was leaned back, staring at the sky, on a bench. The sound of Denzel playing nearby really being the only sound at all.

He'd driven to 7th Heaven and found no one there. Then, just to be safe, he called Tifa and Barret each again. And again, neither one answered.

So, unsure of what to do next and with Denzel still in tow, he decided to find a quiet playground and let Denzel do whatever he pleased there. He was old enough now that he wasn't quite interested in such things anymore, but hanging around Marlene had brought out more of a fun loving side to him. It made Cloud smile. It was nice to see Denzel open up more after everything that had happened.

He sighed, watching as Denzel tried to swing himself across the monkey bars without falling. He looked down at his phone and shook his head as he dialed Barret's number again. They had to pick up their phones eventually.

* * *

Tifa hummed to herself happily as she put down her purse. Barret had promised her that she'd have the whole day to herself to go shopping, and that's just what had happened.

She loved little Marlene and Denzel as if they were hers, but it was nice to enjoy some time to herself once in a while. It made her happier still to know that Cloud was getting some quality time alone with Denzel.

She looked up as the door to 7th Heaven opened and she smiled. Marlene ran up to her, shouting greetings and waving a flower at her.

"I picked it for you Tifa!" she cheered.

Tifa smiled, taking the flower and sniffing it. "It's beautiful! It smells great too! Thanks!"

Marlene giggled to herself before looking up as Barret placed a large hand on her head.

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you go upstairs and start gettin' ready for bed and I'll come up and tuck you in?" Barret said. Marlene nodded.

"Okay! I'll be waiting for you!" she said. She leaned forward and threw her tiny arms around him as much as she could. "And thank you for today! I had fun! Happy Father's Day daddy!"

Barret smiled, thanking Marlene, and watched as she dashed up the stairs.

He turned and sat down at the bar, watching as Tifa prepared a glass of something to drink for them both.

"So..." Tifa began.

Barret grinned. "So?"

Tifa looked up at him, a knowing look in her eyes, and handed him his glass. "What did you do to get Cloud alone with Denzel?"

Barret chuckled. "I told him to meet me up for lunch with Marlene. Then I turned my phone off."

They both shared a laugh together, thinking of the look Cloud must've had on his face when he realized neither one was picking up the phone.

"You know, I'm sure the thought hasn't really crossed his mind but..." Tifa paused, thinking about it for a moment, "Denzel really adores him. He thinks the world of Cloud."

"Yah, he needs to start spendin' more time with the kid." Barret agreed as he took a sip.

"Well, maybe he will. You know, the date is coming up soon..." Tifa trailed off.

Barret paused. "What date?"

Tifa smiled, thinking back fondly. "The date he brought Denzel home to us. It was June 29th."

Barret chuckled. "Sounds like one more reason to celebrate!"

Suddenly the door swung open. Both occupants of the room looked over immediately as Cloud slowly made his way in. Barret opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Cloud placed a finger against his lips, indicating that he needed to be quiet.

They smiled as they noticed Denzel was fast asleep against Cloud's shoulder.

"He played a little too much." Cloud mouthed as he walked over to the stairs. Tifa giggled as the blonde left the room, climbing the stairs. "Be careful of Marlene, she's upstairs!" Tifa whispered after him.

She turned back to Barret who was also preparing to ascend the stairs so he could put Marlene to bed.

"You know, " Barret began, "he'd make a good dad."

Tifa laughed out loud, waving as Barret left the room as well.

"He sure would." she said to herself, smiling.

Things had finally settled down for the better.

* * *

Author's Note:

eh, it's short. But I literally just wrote it up in the span of an hour so I guess it's too be expected. Hope you guys are enjoying dad day and to those who aren't, I'm sorry :( I know how you feel.

REVIEW...if you want :)


End file.
